Pickup Truck
by Kaijushit
Summary: Caleb Followill/OC: Delilah Johnson, Who I own. Song: Pickup Truck. One Shot.


_Walk you home to see where you're living around,_

_And I know this place._

_Pour yourself on to me, _

_And you know I'm the one you __**won't**__ forget._

"You sir Followill were certainly a gentleman tonight." I smiled, Caleb Followill, the middle child of the Followill family. I've known them for so many years, but out all the brothers, I always had a crush on Caleb, well his and my family knew that we had something for each other. And tonight, he took me out; we walked from his car and to my front door.

"Well Delilah, I'm always a gentleman." He smiled, ugh. That smile, it always made me weak to my knees, I held onto my porch.

"Yeah, at times." He smile dropped, I began giggling at his reaction. "Anthony Caleb Followill. Get yourself a sense of humor!" That smile returned to his face, I went into my bag searching for my keys, I got them out and began fiddling with them, and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I was going to say something until I saw my watch. "Oh my, look at the time. I should head in." He looked at his watch.

"Uh yeah."

"I had an amazing night Cal. Thank you so much, I really needed this." I tipped toed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you did." He kept smiling. "Goodnight Delilah."

"Goodnight." He turned to walk back to his car, I started thinking about inviting him in, and my family was out of town. Then I thought it wasn't lady like to invite him in while having the house to herself. Then she thought. "Fuck it." She whispered to herself. "CALEB!" He spun around, walking towards me.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I um. Would you like to come in? Maybe stay the night?" He gave me an unsure look; I knew I shouldn't have asked, I'm pushing my luck. "I should have never asked, never mind." I shook my head. "Sorry Cal."

"No, no!" He chuckled and looked into my eyes. "You just caught me off guard, that's all. I will. A little lady like you shouldn't be alone." I smiled and bit my lip; I slipped the key, and turned the knob.

"Welcome." I closed the door behind him; I smiled and took his hand. "Come on." I took him upstairs to my room.

"You know, I've never been to your room before." He was looking around; I lightly laughed and pulled my hair down. I took off my summer dress, leaving me in my bra and underwear, I didn't mind. It's not like he hasn't seen a girl naked before, I was looking for my t-shirt and shorts I slept in. Then I felt kisses on my back, I turned around to face him. His hands traveled all over my body, I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling, and I opened my eyes to look into his. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my body. He lifted my chin and kissed me, it was slow but filled with lust and passion, and he then pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Caleb pressed his forehead against mine, I let him go and laid on my bed, I motioned him to do the same. And without hesitation, he was already hovering me with his lips on mine. My hands were now roaming; I started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off of him. My hands began gliding on his chest, he wasn't too masculine, but I loved it. His hand slid behind my back, unhooking my bra, and then throwing it to the ground. He looked at me, as if he were admiring my chest. And I'm not a small girl, if you catch my drift. That smile. I flipped him over, I was on top now. My hands made their way to his belt and buttons, I undid them. Before I even knew it, we were both naked. He was on top of me again, I pulled away. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" Caleb knew I wasn't new at this, but the fact that he wanted to make sure made me smile. I kissed his neck, and slightly bit his earlobe.

"Yes." I spread my legs apart, he positioned himself between me, and he slid into me. I gasped; he was bigger than I was used too.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and bit my lip; he rocked his hips into mine, and every time he thrust, a moan escaped my lips. I heard him grunt and moan, which made me go insane. I pulled him into a kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Faster."

"As you wish." He picked up the pace; I dug my nails into his back. I arched mine as he kept hitting the spot, I was yelling out his name.

"Oh fuck Caleb!" The more I yelled out his name, the faster he went. "Oh god!" It felt like forever, I was almost at my peak. Just a few minutes later, I climaxed so did he, he pulled out and laid on his back, I put my head on his chest, giving him little kisses. He put his arm around me and started caressing my back.

"Well…" I looked up at him, sitting myself up .

"Well what?"

"That was amazing." I couldn't help but giggle, I moved the hair out of his face. "You're so beautiful Delilah."

"Me? Beautiful? Oh please."

"BUT YOU ARE! Believe me." I smiled and kissed those lips of his.

"Fine, I do." I placed my head back on his chest.

"Why did it take us this long to get together?" I laughed. "I mean, everyone knew!"

"I don't know. I guess it was my fault."

"Why your fault?" I looked at him and gave him a look. "Ahh, right. Danny." Danny is my ex boyfriend, I actually thought he was the one. So did three other girls.

"He doesn't matter now." I looked into his eyes. "I have you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Delilah."

"I love you too Caleb."

**Three years later.**

We were at the bar with Jared, Nathan, and Matthew. Caleb and I were going on strong, we were all sitting together with laughter filling the air.

"You guys want another round?"

"Yes ma'am!" They guys said in unison.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I walked to the bar. "Hey kate!"

"Another round?"

"You know it."

"Coming up."

"Delilah Johnson." I turned around, great.

"Danny Smith." At the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb staring.

_And in your denim eyes,_

_I see something awry and I see you're weak,_

_When he comes around,_

_See you're fixing to shine._

_And my face won't speak._

"Wow, aren't you beautiful." I scoffed.

"Thanks."

"Here alone, I'm assuming." I turned to him.

"Why do you assume? Just because I'm alone at the bar?"

"Pretty much."

"Well since you think I am, I'm with the Followills."

"Oh right, my momma told me you were going out with the long haired weirdo. Caleb."

"Your mama heard right, but he's not a weirdo." I put my attention back to the bar.

"Well you shouldn't be with that." He put his hand on my behind. "You should be back with me." I gasped and shoved him, I saw Caleb run to my side and push him.

"What do you think you doing Smith?"

"Getting something back."

"I'm not an object asshole. And if you really wanted me, you wouldn't have others on the side." Danny laughed and grabbed my hand. I yanked it away; Caleb was furious now, great. I hate fights.

"I swear, if you touch her again…"

"Or what hippie? What are you going to do?" Caleb was going to open his mouth to say something, but instead, his fist collided with his mouth.

_Hate to be emotional,_

_I didn't mean to get physical_

"Oh my god! Caleb no!" They were both on the ground, kicking and punching each other. "STOP IT!" I was literally screaming at the top of my lungs. I was trying to pull them off of each other, but the brothers came to the rescue. "MAKE THEM STOP!" I was insanely furious, there were tears streaming down my face, once they successfully pulled Caleb off, I took a look at him. All he had was a bloody nose, but when I looked Danny, he had the works, and I think he spit out a tooth. I grabbed Caleb by his waist to support him. "Let's go Followill."

"You can keep her Followill. She's nothing but a whore anyways." I let go of Caleb and kicked Danny in the groin."

"THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING!" I held Caleb again, and walked to the truck, Danny had the strength to get up and walk to his and drove off.

_But when he pulled and revved it up._

_I said you call that a pickup truck?_

_And in the moonlight, I thrown him down,_

_Kickin', screaming, and rolling around._

_A little piece of a bloody tooth,_

_Just so you know I was thinking of you._

I placed Caleb in the passenger seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK CALEB?"

"WHAT! YOU'RE MAD AT ME!"

"You know how much I HATE fighting." He sighed as I shut his door and helped the guys in the back, I got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"He touched you! What the hell was I supposed to do! Just stand there and watch?"

"You didn't have to hit him!"

"So you're defending him now!"

"I'M NOT DEFENDING ANYONE CALEB!" I dropped off the three men at home then drove to me house. I was living on my own now; my father built me my own place to stay. I parked the car in front and got out. I went to open his door.

"I got it."

"Don't snap and me Caleb!" I was annoyed with everything at this point, he gave me an apologetic look. That wasn't going to work tonight. I walked to my front door and opened it.

"Delilah." I ignored him. "Delilah, baby." I dropped my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack. He walked into the kitchen. "Baby." I set in on the table.

"Put that on your eye and clean yourself up. I'm going to bed." I walked past him, I heard him sigh and walked up the stairs, and I changed into my night gown and got into bed. I heard him walk into the room. He slid under the covers and pulled me to his chest.

_Tremblin' misery_

_And as cold as a hole._

_I hugs your bones and skin,_

_Cracklin woods gone white,_

_And my eyes swell up now._

_I can see the light._

"Baby, I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, I closed my eyes. "I love you." He buried he face in the back of my neck." I picked up his bruised hand and kissed it lightly.

"I love you too Cal."

Several years gone by, being on tour with him was simply amazing. But we've been arguing more than ever lately, and it isn't healthy. He would always start fights with any guy that talks to me or anything. Last night he knocked out a guy for putting his arm around my waist, Caleb was lucky enough not to get arrested or anything. I was in out New York apartment, I was packing up my things, he was doing an interview somewhere in the city with the rest of the band. I thought I was going to be gone before he had got back, I was finishing a note for him to read when the door opened. He walked in and saw my bags.

"What's going on?"

"Caleb." I sighed and was on the brink of crying. I honestly didn't want to do this. "We have to talk."

"ABOUT WHAT?" WHAT'S GOING ON!" There it is. All of our arguments were intense, he would start throwing things, but he never got physical with me, ever.

"You're starting already. Can you calm down?" I rubbed my temples, and sniffled. Holding back tears. He sat down on the couch, I did the same.

"Why are your bags packed?" He was trying to keep calm.

"I need to go." I couldn't look at him, if I did, I would just break down.

"Why?" I kept looking down at my feet. "Can you look at me, and tell me why?" I shot my head up, with tears strolling down my face.

"SEE! THAT! RIGHT THERE! THAT IS WHY CALEB!" I wiped my tears. "EVERYTHING HAS TO TURN INTO A FIGHT WITH YOU! I HATE YELLING! I HATE ARGUING CALEB! AND IF ANY GUYS TOUCH ME, OR JUST TALKS TO ME, OR ANYTHING, YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT INTO A FIGHT!"

"YOU'RE MY GIRL!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"NOBODY SHOULD TOUCH YOU BUT ME! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL CALEB! WHEN YOU'RE PICKING A FIGHT WITH SOME GUY WHO ACCIDENTLY BUMPED INTO ME? HUH!" He stood there quietly. I calmed down, but I was still crying. "I need a break, I'm going back to Tennessee."

"What?" I looked into his eyes, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm going back to Tennessee. I need too." I saw the tears fall. Fuck. I hated when he cried. I ran up to him and held him. "Anthony, I'm so sorry." My heart was breaking.

"So this is it?" He pulled away. "We're done?"

"NO! NO!" I sighed. "I'm not ending this. I love you more than anything in the world to let you go." I pressed my forehead against his, and looked into his eyes, and wiped his tears. "I just need some space right now." He lifted my chin and pulled me into a kiss, I tasted the salty tears. I pulled away and wiped mine. "I love you Caleb Followill. I always will."

"I love you too Delilah Johnson. " I grabbed my duffle bag and my carry on. He opened the door for me, I was going to the airport on my own, and because I decided it would be better. I kissed him one last time.

"I will call you when I land, and every other night possibly." He chuckled. "And when I'm ready." She smiled slightly and nodded. "Goodbye Caleb."

"Bye." I turned away. "DELILAH!" I put my attention back to him. "All those things that I've done, just so you know I was thinking of you." I smiled and blew him a kiss, he caught it and closed the door. I sighed.

Goodbye New York, I'm going to miss you.


End file.
